


the same old dream

by pistolgrip



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistolgrip/pseuds/pistolgrip
Summary: A quieter mission gives Siete a chance to reminisce.





	the same old dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ch7seiken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch7seiken/gifts).



When Siete's away doing missions, everything reminds him of Six.

Of course, he's being dramatic. It's barely been a few hours since they last saw each other, but Six always makes it hard for him to leave. Earlier that day, he'd woken from his nap, surprised to find Six next to him; _Just a_ _nother_ _minute,_ _then_ _,_ he told himself, and he crawled back into bed, surrounding himself with Six's embrace.

With that memory, he braves the cold sting of winter to stand on the ship's deck and look for the small village's lights at the edge of the island, piercing through the fog. The cargo escort mission he's helping out with is to be done under the cover of darkness, which leaves the townspeople vulnerable. It's nothing Siete or any of the Eternals can't handle on their own, but he finds himself wishing he could bring Six along, the desire clinging to his thoughts like the half-asleep way Six grabbed at Siete's clothes when his alarms went off earlier that day.

He's here not as an Eternal for tonight's mission, but as an unnamed knight sent by Siero. As much pride as he holds in the ten of them and what they do, missions like this where he can keep a lower profile are always welcome, and he puts on his less-ornamented plate armour as the ship docks onto the island.

Tonight is the winter solstice, and the holiday season is in full swing. His one reprieve is that the cozy feeling of the Eternals' base being decorated for the holidays chases away the cold attacking every inch of his exposed skin. As he passes the empty streets to the meeting place, a shadow of an animal darts past him, barely the size of a shoe, and its paws skitter as it tries to climb up the stairs of a shop that has already closed for the night. After a moment's consideration, Siete crouches down to try and coax the small kitten into approaching. It immediately comes to him when he when he brings out a scrap of food he was saving for the long journey, and it follows him as he continues along.

The townspeople he's helping welcome the addition of Siete's small friend, letting it crawl atop the wagon closest to him near the front. It stands on guard as the moonlight shines down between the snow-covered leaves of the forest, and the stubborn set of its shoulders stirs a memory in Siete's mind.

He met Six for the first time in darkness like this, mottled shadows of leaves under the guard of the moon, a stark black figure among the trees. Without thinking, he falls back in the formation slightly to give the kitten a scratch on the head. It purrs—not with discontent—as if to say, _W_ _hy are you here?_

("Just felt like it," Siete told Six, the very first time they met and he was asked the same question—before he was Six, when he was only the Erune of Karm legend. The Erune approached, and the winds blew through the dilapidated hamlet with every step he took, like ghosts parting way for his approach.

"Then what do you want? Glory? Discovery? To proselytize? There is nothing for men like you here.")

In order not to attract unwanted attention, human or monster, there is little conversation. But during brief moments of respite, when the land is open and unburdened by dense forest, Siete takes the opportunity to spoil the kitten with attention. The kitten's demeanour can't help but remind him of Six and, feeling sentimental, he begins to share with the townspeople stories of the Eternals. Not as the Eternals themselves, as he's still in disguise—but as friends, people without name but with rich history.

He tells stories of Six as the one the loves, the one he comes home to at the end of a long day. It's rare that he can speak so openly about the Eternals like this, and it's even rarer that he can speak of Six with as much love as he does now, feeling his heart swell. Unabashedly, he tells stories of Six as he knows him: the kindhearted, awkward man with so much love to give.

(Once, Six had walked out of the common area of the base, and his presence was as steadfast and aloof as ever, silent as he walked through the kitchen for a glass of water. Siete was baking with Sarasa, his own attempts to teach her how to decorate her own cakes failing spectacularly, and he'd immediately burst out into laughter at the plethora of hairclips that made Six's hair stick out in odd places.

"Funf is rather proud of her work," Six said in response to his laughter, and nothing in his tone gave his thoughts about the situation away. "I'll see to it that she knows you've made fun of it."

"Never. I love her hobbies," Siete cackled, experimentally tugging at a small, tied-up clump of hair sticking directly out from Six's head like a horn. "But don't get her a pair of scissors.")

In turn, they tell stories of their families, of their brothers, sisters, parents, children. Siete brings to them his world, and they each bring their own, contained universe. But mostly, their journey is quiet, leaving him time to think about his own little home.

* * *

They reach their destination as the morning dawns on the longest night of the year. Despite the odd hours, missions like this are relaxing, where things are clear cut and there are little obstacles, where the company is good and the stories exchanged are better. He feels tired yet sated at the same time, grateful for the lack of incident.

Rolling into town steadily, they pass a jewellery store, and Siete allows himself a moment to observe a decorative ring, the lilac of the embedded gemstone catching the early sunlight.

The kitten rises from its makeshift blanket atop the cart behind him and starts mewling for attention. He tries not to laugh at the timing as he slows down to pick it up and hold it in his arms again, scratching at its head while he marches forward. "One day," he mumbles under his breath, before kissing it on the head. "We should talk about these things first."

As the Eternals know they've gained a reputation, they try and keep an air of mystery about their status, and having a celebration as big as a wedding would be attention in all the wrong ways. Not having the freedom as other couples to be openly affectionate doesn't make him love Six less, but he lets his eyes linger on the rings for a second longer, wondering what it would look like to wake up with matching gold bands.

There may be room for a _small_ celebration, he thinks, letting his mind wander. There's no harm in acknowledging their happiness, and although Six doesn't enjoy having their relationship so openly for observation, he may not entirely dislike the idea if they're among friends that have done nothing but support them.

The more Siete thinks about it, the more appealing the idea becomes—not that it hasn't crossed his mind before, but then again, he's in a sentimental mood. A ceremony with a private space to exchange vows, for the two of them to openly promise each other a full life of love. Matching rings on their left hands, feeling metal dig into their fingers as they hold their weapons, a reminder for when they part ways like this on missions that there is always a home to return to.

The idea keeps him company as the cargo haul reaches the unloading station, and it remains persistent in his mind as he helps them unpack their goods and rations, idly offering advice on fortification of the town for the coming winter and possible attacks. The kitten doesn't cling to him this time, instead weaving between the townspeople preparing for the rest of the day, before disappearing back into the shadows of the alleyways.

("I'll be back," Siete winked, a half-baked attempt to hide his wince of pain brought by their sparring. He kept the limp out of his walk until he left the hamlet, at which point he allowed himself one single moment to hunch over and breathe in sharply.

Sparks flying, blades clashing, eyes meeting from beneath masks—every second of their first meeting was electric, an energy that kept thrumming underneath Siete's skin, urging him further and further forward. Their fight told him everything he wanted to know about the Erune, and yet, nothing at all, leaving him with a hollow, burning sense of curiosity. Of _want._

Every one of the Erune's words and movements and actions had captivated him so thoroughly that Siete wanted to return until he experienced everything the Erune had to offer. Maybe it was dangerous that he was filled with more vigour than wariness. But he couldn't find it in himself to care, already willing his body to recuperate fast enough so he could return in better shape.

"In that state, you'll hardly be able to leave in the first place," the Erune said from behind him, and he jumped to attention. It took him a second to remember his parting words, and it startled a laugh out of him. The Erune was standing hidden among the shadows again, but if Siete wasn't mistaken, he seemed more relaxed. _Like a hunter jumping on wounded prey,_ he thought at first, before scrapping it; nothing about their interactions gave Siete that impression in the slightest.

From the very beginning, none of his instincts told him he was in danger.

"I wouldn't mind staying to chat, if that's what you mean. Catch my breath."

"Talking hardly helps you regain breath." The Erune was definitely smirking under the mask, now, and through the pain, Siete cracked a grin.)

He walks by the same jewellery store he did earlier, his pocket heavier with rupies. Maybe he'll bring the thought up to Six later tonight.

* * *

Even though there have been more difficult missions, it's never felt so good to see the base again. Siete hasn't gotten any sleep since the mission started, the ship's voyage back to the base just turbulent enough to keep him awake. The holiday season leaves him more pliant to comfort, so with little fanfare, he walks through the front entrance, kicks off his boots, and trudges towards the sofa in the common area.

Six is waiting there, arms crossed sternly and eyebrows furrowed into a frown—and fast asleep, if the steady rhythm of his breathing is any indicator. It's the middle of the day, and the rest of the Eternals are clearly awake, muted footsteps pattering around doing errands.

He lays his head down in Six's lap, who jolts awake and nearly knocks him off the sofa by accident. "You're back," he states, as way of apology.

Old habits die hard, and being on guard while sleeping is the hardest one of all to shake; Siete knows this of him, and he cups his face with a hand, stroking his cheek with his thumb. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Still, Six relaxes into the touch, nudging him into an upright position. "You look exhausted."

"I am," he yawns, leaning his head onto Six's shoulder. He feels Six sigh, the same one he does when he's trying his hardest to be annoyed but isn't. "Carry me to our nice, comfy bed?"

"You are not that tired."

"C'mon, I carry you all the time whenever you fall asleep in random places," Siete says, putting more of his weight jokingly onto him. "You _do_ sleep like a log these days."

Six puts an arm around his waist and pulls him upwards so they're both standing, dragging him up the stairs. He grumbles a response, but it carries with it the weight of grogginess, not irritation. "Incorrect. I am always on guard. Nothing can best me, even in sleep."

"Alright, big guy," Siete yawns, but he can't keep his smile out of it, especially not when Six's grumpiness is all a facade. When they're this close, Siete can clearly see the corners of his mouth quirked up, his eyes alight with relief now that Siete is home safely.

The sparkle in his eyes remind him of the ring he saw in the store, and as Six opens the door to their room and tries to get him to rest for once in his life, he starts, "So, I saw a kitten during today's mission."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays, everyone! hope everyone else in the gbf secret santa (and all of you) had fun participating, this was my first fandom ss!  
> emily: sorry i couldn't entirely work in a proposal... i've got my own fics in the works still, y'know~


End file.
